


A Special Occasion

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of past Maryse/Robert, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “How was your day?”“Better now that I’m here with you.”





	A Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day two prompts: kissing and human au.

The bell to her shop ran and Dot glanced up to see Maryse as she walked through the doors. She smiled and started to collect the cards she had laid out on the counter. Maryse walked over to her and greeted her with a kiss. Dot chased her lips as she pulled away, making Maryse smile and kiss her again. 

Dot sighed softly, taking Maryse’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “How was your day?”

“Better now that I’m here with you.”

“That bad?”

“When I have to see Robert, yes.”

Dot frowned and gave her hand a squeeze. “Oh I forgot it was Robert’s week with Max! I was going to ask if you wanted to take him to the pirate exhibit they opened at the museum.”

“There’s always next week,” Maryse said. She sighed again and looked down at the pile of cards on the table, tugging the two of cups towards her. “A customer’s reading?”

“My reading,” Dot replied, knowing Maryse wanted to change the subject. “Would you like one?”

Maryse shook her head and looked up at Dot. “Actually, I was thinking that perhaps you could come over tonight and we could open that bottle of wine that has been in my cabinet forever?”

“I thought that was for a special occasion?”

“A night alone with you is a special occasion,” Maryse replied, leaning forward and kissing Dot. She cupped the woman’s face with her free hand, kissing her twice more before pulling back and smiling. “What do you say?”

“I say, let me close up the shop real quick and let’s get going.”


End file.
